Kitten & mutt the meister that hid from the DWMA?
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Death the Kidd has a strange run in with a masked miester girl, who's weapon happens to be her dog. As it turns out she used to be a member of the DWMA, but dropped out for reasons known only by Lord Death himself. Find out what happens when Medusa tries to use those reasons to her advantage. Will kid be able to save his symmetrical girl or will Medusa finally be rid of Lord Death?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I've been buggin out about when I was going to type this one out; today you see the opening act of soul eater- Kitten and mutt; the miester that hid from the academy? I just loved how soul eater always had their episode titles end with a question. Super cool, they're the only ones that do that so I'm impressed. When I do my manga it's going to be something that's never been done before either! So watch out world here I come! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So where is this Kishin again?" Patty asked in her normal clueless tone. Kidd sighed.

"It's out in the country; we went over this patty!" he said, Patty smiled like an idiot.

"Oh yeah that's right!" she said, Kidd and Liz both sighed as they traveled to the country side, to fight off the kishin that was killing off humans for their souls. The two sisters traveled with Kidd in weapon form as Kidd rode on his skate board, Beelzebub. They had been briefed by lord death, Kidd's father, that the kishin was targeting the locals in a village in the country.

A few hours later they made it to the village and Kidd put Beelzebub into his bag. Patty and Liz transformed back into their human forms and stretched.

"Man I hate being in weapon form for so long; it makes me so stiff." Liz complained, the three looked around at the town. It was desolate and abandoned looking.

"What the hell happened here? Where is everyone?" Liz asked, looking around.

"The people here must be hiding now; with everyone's souls being eaten by the kishin around here it's no doubt that's what's happening." Kidd said, as he began walking into the small town. The two followed walking slowly looking around at all the abandoned looking buildings; homes and shops. All looking as if the souls that inhabited them had been stripped away.

"Wow, look at all the cute little shops." Patty said sweetly. Liz looked at her sister.

"What do you mean 'cute' they all look like a mini ghost town, it's creepy!" she said, Kidd shook his head.

"Talking like this gets us nowhere, let's get going." He said walk ahead of the sisters. Everything was quiet.

"Liz, Patty see if there's anyone left in this town that we can question." Kidd said pointing toward the abandoned buildings to start the search.

"Alright." The sisters said in unison, then fanned out to search each building. They searched for what seemed like hours before turning up with only one person. An old woman with most of her teeth missing and white hair.

"What do you youngin's want with an old woman like me! yer workin with the kishin aren't ya?" the woman growled, swinging her cane at the three.

"What? No way you old crone, we're from the DWMA." Liz said Patty smiled.

"Yeah DWMA!" she repeated.

"Have you seen the Kishin lately?" Kidd asked much more calmly than the his partners. The woman shook her head.

"I aint tellin the likes of you!" she hissed, "We got our own kishin hunter out there. So get lost."

"Kishin hunter?" Kidd asked, the woman nodded.

"The masked Kishin hunter, he's been taken care of all the other soul eating monsters around her." she said, then swung her cane at the trio. "Now you youngin' get lost we don't need no DWMA around here!"

Moments later the three left the old woman to her business; they still wondered around the town, so far there were no signs of the kishin.

"Hey Kidd, what was it that old crone said? Somethin' about a masked Kishin hunter guy?" Liz asked Kid shrugged.

"I'm not sure, it's not like another miester from the academy would come here. This mission was given by my father not the DWMA." He said when a sudden force knocked him over. Liz and Patty looked down at Kidd to see a girl laying on top of him.

"Uh….are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Haha! Kidd fell down. Smash!" Patty said as they knelt down to look at Kidd.

"Just get whatever it is off." Kidd said his face smashed into the ground.

"Hey girl, you wanna get up now?" Liz said, Patty and her stared, when the girl didn't move they looked at each other.

"hello? Are you alive anymore?" Patty asked, poking the girl in the head. When she remained still the girls lifted her up off Kidd and they saw that she was unconscious.

"Oh my God! She's dead!" Liz shouted, freaking out over the girl. Patty grinned sweetly and stared as the girl began to stir.

"No she's not sis. See?" she said, the girl opened her eyes and seeing Kidd and the two sisters. She then jumped to her feet.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked looking at the trio. Then saw Kidd's streaks.

"Omigodz! Your hair! it's so cool." She said, looking at Kidd's hair and smiling widely. The girl couldn't be any older than Kidd, with black hair pulled into two pony tails. She wore a black long sleeved turtle neck, and a dark blue pleated skirt, knee high black socks and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes with steel toes; a skull pendent around the neck. Kidd, hearing the girl mention his streaked hair instantly spiraled into a depression.

"I know, I'm garbage!" he shouted pounding his fists into his head. The girl stared at him.

"Oh great now you've gone and done it." Liz said, "Kidd no, you're not garbage. Right Patty?"

"Yeah, Garbage is ew, and you're like not." Patty said. "So come on, let's go find this kishin hunter guy and kill the kishin!"

"Kishin hunter, where'd you guys hear about him?" the girl asked, Kidd and the other's looked up at the girl.

"You know about this guy too?" Kidd asked, snapping out of his depression. The girl nodded.

"Uh yeah no, sorry I only know that he's been protectin' the town for a while and he hasn't been able to find the guy though, which is why everyone's been hidin'." she said, "Oh which reminds me; you guys haven't seen a wild dog around here? Have you?"

"Uh, no. why?" Liz said.

"Aw the puppy missing?" Patty thought aloud, then a dog barking made them all turn to see a large white wolf looking dog barking at them.

"Miko Blackbone; you mangy mutt! How could you run off like that!" the girl shouted walking over to the dog that was now growling at her.

"Oh shut up the only reason I couldn't keep up is because you have two more legs than I do." The girl said stomping over to the dog.

"What the? Is she talking to that dog?" Liz asked. Kidd looked at the dog, and noticed the dog had no flaws. He was perfectly symmetrical.

"What an amazing dog you have there!" he shouted happily staring at the big white dog. The girl and the dog looked back at the Kidd.

"Oh yeah that's right, you're Death The Kidd. You're OCD." The girl said, then extended her hand. "I'm Kitten Blackbone by the way, and this is Miko, and he's not as symmetrical as you think." The girl, now introduced as kitten knelt down and began brushing off the side of the large dog.

"He just fell into some white soot." She said, as black fur began to appear onto the dog's left side. She then stood. "See? Miko is a black and white wild dog." Kidd's jaw dropped.

"What the hell? What kind of dog pretends to be perfectly symmetrical!" he began shouting and stomping his foot and pointing at Miko; the once completely white dog that had changed; right side white, left side black.

"Oh shut up; with those strips on your head you look worse that I do. At least my black and white, could be symmetrical." The dog growled. Everyone paused, except Patty of course who was somewhat clueless to what was going on.

"Did that dog….just talk?" Kidd asked, Kitten smiled.

"Ahehe, sorry about that; Miko gets rude when he doesn't eat." She said nervously.

"Don't make excuses for me." the dog, Miko huffed. Kitten sighed.

"Well anyway, we gotta go lot's of chores to do, hope you find that kishin!" she said as she and the dog scurried off.

"That girl was weird." Liz said, as they watched her run off.

"I think she knows more about this kishin than she's letting on though." Kidd said, "We should keep our eye out for her if we meet up again.

"Aw puppy!" Patty shouted, then the trio walked off in search of the elusive kishin.

**Yay first chapter done. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews, FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. say I have a question when people to Author notes do they do them before or after the story has been written? Anyway I've been neglecting some things lately so meh anyway here's chapter 2. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I can't believe it's taking us this long to find that stupid kishin!" Kidd shouted as he and the others. They were still looking through the town, when someone jumped out from behind a building, wielding a large scythe; the figure wore a long black cloak and grim reaper mask. It stepped out in front of them.

"You there? what business do you have in this town?" the figure shouted, the voice was a mixture of male and female, so there was absolutely no way they could figure out who this was.

"We're from the DWMA. Who are you? Are you the Kishin that's been terrorizing this town." Kidd asked calmly. The figure gave no sign that he was a threat, other than the large scythe pointing at them.

"Do I look like a Kishin to you?" it asked, then lowered the scythe, "I'm the one who's been protecting this town from Kishin, the town refers to me as the kishin hunter."

"I see, so you're the one who's been taking out job." Kidd said, The Kishin hunter huffed.

"Don't get any wrong ideas Death the Kidd. I'm on the DWMA's side on all this." It said, "And no I haven't found the Kishin it's kept itself hidden for some time." Kidd's brow rose.

"Perhaps we could help each other than. My father sent me here to recover this kishin. It'd be beneficial to the both of us. I can give my father a good report and you could be ride of one tricky Kishin." He said, there was a long pause; Kidd and the others took the silence as the Kishin hunter thinking on the subject.

"Alright, I'm game." It said, Kidd and the others took a step closer only to have the Kishin hunter raise its scythe, "Let's get one thing straight first."

"Huh?"

"There are a lot of people who want to know exactly who I am. I don't care who you are; you won't learn my identity if I can help it. so don't even try, we clear?" The Kishin hunter asked.

"Crystal." Kidd said, the kishin hunter nodded.

"Good, now let's get going, we're wasting time here." It said.

"Hey Kishin guy! Are you a miester?" Patty asked, as they walked. The Kishin hunter groaned.

"What'd I just say about asking questions?" it remarked, and didn't give any further answer. Patty huffed.

"Meanie." She said.

~0~

"Alright this is getting now where!" Liz shouted, "Where could this thing be? Look the sun's already setting!"

"The Kishin doesn't usually attack until night time anyway." The Kishin hunter said.

"Then what was the point of searching during the day?" Liz asked.

"I wanted to prevent any further loss to this town." Kishin hunter explained, "Perhaps we should split up, he may be lurking and waiting to attack when our guard is down."

"Good idea. Liz, Patty and I will search this way." Kidd said pointing ahead, Kishin hunter nodded.

"And I'll search that way." It said pointing right. "If neither of us finds it we will meet up back here by the fountain tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good." Kidd said, extending a hand to shake, but Kishin hunter snorted.

"I'll be seein' ya then." It said then took off.

"Ok that guy is seriously weird; I mean what kind of person hides his face from the world?" Liz said.

"Maybe he's a really ugly guy!" Patty said childishly, Kidd shook his head.

"More like someone who's hiding from the DWMA." He said, "Now we're wasting time here. Let's get searching."

~0~

The next morning still no kishin, Kidd was starting to wonder if there was one to begin with or if it was just made up by that Kishin hunter to lure them in.

"Man, I'm tired, can't we rest for a little while?" Liz asked stretching her arms.

"Patty sleepy." Patty mumbled slouching as they walked.

"We can't waste time, we have to keep searching." Kidd said, as they continued.

"That's easy for you to say; you don't have to sleep Kidd." Liz groaned when someone shouting interrupted them.

"Whao! Look out run away skater!" shouted a girl, as she roller skated out of control and crashed into Kidd.

"Oh my god! Are you two ok?" Liz shouted, the girl sat up, it turned out to be the same black haired girl from before.

"Hey it's you guys." Kitten said, then looked down to notice Kidd she immediately jumped up. "OmigodOmigodOmigod! I'm so sorry! Are you ok!"

"Fine." Kidd said holding up his hand and making the 'OK' sign with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was walking Miko when he took off running and I suddenly lost control of my speed." She said Kidd then noticed that her skates also had steel toes.

"You wear an awful lot of steal toed shoes." He commented as he stood. Kitten gave a nervous smile.

"uh well, uhm when you live where I do you kinda have to. Yaknow?" she said nervously. Kidd gave her a strange look.

"Where do you live?" he asked, Kitten bit her lip.

"The outskirts of town on a farm like thing with my brother and Miko. Why does that matter?" she asked sheepishly.

"It doesn't really explain the shoes." He said.

"Kidd what's with all these questions?" Liz asked, when a dog growling stopped her, the black and white dog ran up in between Kidd and kitten.

"Miko, down boy!" kitten shouted, but Miko kept growling.

"You threatening my partner?" Miko growled, Kidd looked down at the dog.

"Hardly, I was only asking some simple questions." He said.

"It's ok Miko; he just wanted to know about the farm." Kitten said, patting Miko on the head. "Say you three seem really tired, did you guys get any sleep?"

"No, We searched all night for that stupid kishin and still no sign of it." Liz groaned.

"Patty sleepy….puppy." Patty mumbled.

"So you didn't find it either huh?" Kitten mumbled, Kidd gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Kitten looked at him with surprise.

"Huh—nothing! Aheheh, hey if you didn't get any sleep you can always come by my place, we've always got room." She said sweetly changing the subject.

"You'd really do that for three strangers?" Liz asked happily.

"Yeah, why not? It wouldn't be right knowing that someone's tired and not offerin 'em a place to sleep." She said, Miko growled. "you hush."

"Yay! Sleep for Patty!" Patty shouted, hugging Kitten, "Thank you thank you!"

"u-uhm yeah no problem." Kitten said nervously.

**So what do you think so far? like? Dislike? Jem must know! Haha. Review or I'll take your soul! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter you met the kishin hunter, a return appearance from Kitten, and now Kitten has invited them to her house. Let's see what unfolds here shall we? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Well this is it." Kitten said sweetly, she looked back at the others who were exhausted and breathless. "Are you guys ok?"

"Oh yeah totally, we only trudged over rock walls rivers and a mountain of forests." Liz groaned, then looked down at her shoes, "Oh god! My shoes!"

"This is why kitten wears steal toed shoes." Miko huffed.

"Miko, rude." Kitten whispered, "Well don't worry, I'm sure I have a few extra pairs of shoes in the house somewhere."

"Patty sleepy." Patty mumbled.

"Come on, we've got a spare bedroom you can sleep there." Kitten said leading into her house; the house was nothing special; a regular cabin like structure. The inside was pretty modest; there was a table and chairs, a small couch that sat in front of a small TV, a kitchen, and three rooms.

"Do you live here alone?" Kidd asked, Kitten shook her head.

"Nah, I have Miko, and my older brother." She said, "He's not home right now though."

"Well you can sleep here, blankets are in the closet, if you need anything I'm outside." Kitten said showing them the room, she shut the door behind them as she left.

"Wow sure is nice of that girl to put us up for a bit." Liz said, Kidd looked around the room suspecting.

"Hello, earth to Kidd." Liz called, Kidd looked up.

"You two sleep, I'm going to go talk to our host." He said leaving the room.

~0~

Kitten was busy chopping wood outside with a large ax when Kidd came out, he came out from behind her.

"excuse me." he said, kitten jumped with a yelp, spinning around and facing Kidd.

"Oh sorry, you scared me, forgot you guys were around." She said, the ax she was holding was fairly large, he was a bit amazed that someone her size could hold it so easily in one hand.

"Did you need something?" she asked, Kidd nodded.

"Kitten was it?" he asked, kitten nodded. "I noticed your dog is missing, where did he go? from what I've seen he doesn't seem to leave your side."

"Oh uh…well he _is_ a dog after all, he likes to go runnin in the woods, yeah that's it." she said nervously. Kidd gave her a wary look, then noticed the shinigami skull pendent around her neck.

"That's an interesting necklace, have you ever been to the DWMA?" he asked, Kitten shook her head feverishly.

"N-no, I rarely leave the house—only to run in town yaknow? My brother got this for me some time ago." She said, smiling nervously. Kidd gave her another strange look.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No. sorry." Kidd said then went back into the house. When he left Kitten sighed.

"That was close." She said, "He almost saw you transform." Soon the ax in her hand began to glow red, and it shifted back into the black and white wolf dog, Miko.

"Close my back foot! He suspects us!" he growled.

~0~

Inside Kidd was looking around Kitten's house, however nothing here gave any clear indication that she was hiding anything. He opened a closet only to slam it shut when he heard movement behind him.

"Kidd, what're you doing?" Liz asked, "Are you snooping through her house?"

"Oh Liz it's just you don't scare me like that." He said then reopened the closet door.

"Kidd what do you suspect this girl of doing? She was nice enough to let us sleep in her house—what's that?" she said getting off topic when Kidd pulled a large black cloak and snake mask.

"I think she might be working for Medusa." Kidd said, then hear footsteps behind them. they turned to see kitten holding a handful of fire wood.

"Uhm…did I miss something?" she asked, "What're you doing in my closet?"

"Can you explain this Kitten?" Kidd demanded holding out the snake mask. Kitten's eyes darted around the room as she searched for an answer.

"Uhm..well….ok I confess!" she shouted, dropping the logs and pulling on her pony tails. "I like weird cosplay!"

"Huh?" Liz asked, Kitten bit her thumb and smiled shyly.

"Yeah! Haha I love to Cosplay, it's so much fun!" she said walking to her closet, and pulling out a Grim reaper outfit.

"I even have one of lord death!" she said blushing, "It's a little embarrassing, I also have one of the kishin hunter guy, but I don't think it's too accurate, no one really sees the kishin hunter yaknow?"

"See, you have nothing to worry about." Liz said, smacking Kidd upside the head.

"I'm sorry I know it's a weird thing to like, but I'm not the only one who likes it yaknow? Lots of people, like this stuff." Kitten said, "But I don't remember ever making an Arachne costume."

"uh..sorry for looking through your stuff." Kidd said apologetically.

"It's cool, I guess it's kinda normal to feel anxiety in a place ya don't really know." Kitten said smiling. Miko barked outside, calling Kitten's attention.

"Welpz I gotta get goin'." She said running outside, "Sleep well."

"Still think she's hiding something Kidd?" Liz asked.

"She is hiding something, I just don't know what." Kidd grumbled, just then there was a loud crash, screams came from the village below them.

"Liz wake patty! I think the kishin has revealed himself!" Kidd shouted.

~0~

Moments later the trio found themselves in the village, a large kishin running around slashing buildings and people.

"Alright you two, it's time for action!" Kidd shouted as the girls transformed into twin pistols. Just as they were about to attack something flew over their head. Kidd looked up to see the Kishin hunter.

"So you finally decided to show you're ugly face huh?" it shouted, swinging a large hammer, however the kishin dodged. It was a tad ironic for the kishin hunter to comment on his face considering it was covered by a brown paper bag. When the Kishin hunter missed it looked back to Kidd.

"Well what're you just standing there for?" it shouted through its mask. "Hurry up and take action!"

Kidd nodded shooting off several rounds at the kishin; it dodged every hit coming up from behind Kidd with a large butcher knife.

"Kidd look out!" Liz shouted, Kidd dodged, firing two rounds at its back. It hit the kishin knocking it down to the ground. The kishin hunter stood over top of it now.

"Transform into a sword now." It said, the large war hammer began to glow red as it shifted form to a katana like blade.

"Did that thing's weapon just transform?" Patty asked. Kidd stared at the Kishin hunter wide eyed.

"The only one I know who can change their weapon's form is Tsubaki, but that can't be blackstar." Kidd said.

"You're right, he would have shouted his name by now." Liz commented.

"If you're just going to stand around there I'm going to finish him off." The Kishin hunter said, then raised the sword over its head, slashing down on the Kishin. It moved away from the Kishin revealing a glowing red kishin soul floating in its place.

"Well if you want it take it." The kishin hunter said. It's voice taking up a higher pitched tone. Kidd nodded, taking a step forward. Liz and Patty transformed back to their normal forms ready to take the soul, only to see Kidd remove the kishin hunter's mask. The face underneath shocked both Liz and Patty, but not Kidd.

"Wh-what'd you do that for? You punk!" Kitten shouted, she snatched the mask from Kidd.

"I knew it." Kidd said.

"That's what you suspected her of doing?" Liz shouted, pointing at kitten,

"I told you, you were being careless!" Shouted Kitten's sword, it glowed red reveal Miko.

"Shut up I was not!" Kitten growled, Miko growled back then looked at Kidd and the others.

"Now what're we gonna do? We can't just kill these guys like the others." Miko growled.

"what? No way we're not killing anyone!" Kitten said, "Don't listen to him, we've never killed anyone!"

"Ok, what's going on here?" Patty asked.

"Kitten's the kishin hunter." Liz said.

"Oh, no way!" Patty shouted, "So she _is_ a miester."

"Ex-miester, I don't study at the academy anymore." Kitten said, then bowed her head, "I'm sorry for lying to you Kidd."

"Why are you hiding out here anyway?" Kidd asked Kitten looked up.

"Oh no, I'm not hiding." She said, "I just like it here, it's so quiet here."

"Then come back to the academy with us." Kidd offered, holding out his hand Kitten stared at him wide eyed.

"I can't go back there, I haven't left my town since I first left." Kitten said, "Besides I doubt they let dogs there and I can't go anywhere without Miko." Miko huffed.

"I'm sure my father can make an exception for you, but you're wasting your time here, plus in case you haven't noticed the DWMA need all the help they can get with medusa around." Kidd said, Kitten looked down at Miko.

"I'm fine with it; you just need to promise me you'll keep, _her_ under control." He said, Kidd cocked an eyebrow, Kitten then took Kidd's hand shaking it.

"Alright, I'll go back, but only to help you ok?" she said, Kidd nodded.

**Chapter 3 finished, there's still more to come so no worries. Tell me what you think in your reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Last chapter you found out the Kishin hunter was Kitten, not that is was very hard to figure out. Right? Anyway now she's gonna be in the DWMA how will this play out? We'll find out. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Well kitten, welcome to the DWMA!" Kidd shouted once they arrived to the school, Kitten bit her lip.

"Wow it's just like big brother said it was." She said, placing her hands over her pendent. "It's much bigger than home huh Miko."

"Hmph, no bigger than the woods back home." Miko grunted, suddenly a loud shout came from the top of the building.

"Yahoo!" it was BlackStar, standing on one of the pillars of the school.

"Oh great not this again." Kidd said, "Hey BlackStar didn't I tell you not to stand up there! you broke that the last time! If you ruin the symmetry of the school I'll have to kill you!"

"Oh hey kid! I didn't see you down there! hey who's the girl?" Black star asked. Kitten looked up at the blue haired boy.

"I'm Kitten Blackbone, I'm just starting here with my dog Miko." She said sweetly. BlackStar jumped down from the pillar right in front of Kitten, making her jump.

"Hey there, what'd you say your name was again?" he asked. Kitten took a step back nervously. Miko growled.

"K-Kitten Blackbone, I'm just starting here." She said.

"So you're a miester, awesome. My name is BlackStar; remember that, because I'm gonna be the one to surpass God." He said, Kitten smiled nervously.

'is this guy serious?' she thought, Miko huffed.

"Transcend God huh, well looks like you've got your work cut out for ya kid." He said dryly. BlackStar looked down at the dog.

"You say something mutt?" he growled apparently a talking dog didn't shock him in the least.

"BlackStar don't you go starting anything." Kidd said. Kitten grabbed Miko by the scruff of his neck.

"Bad dog Miko, what'd I tell you about being rude?" she scolded, "I'm sorry he gets cranky sometimes."

"Say if you're a miester that means you've got a weapon right? Where's your partner?" BlackStar asked. Kitten laughed a bit.

"Yer lookin' at him." Miko growled, BlackStar gave him a blank look, then busted out into laughter.

"You've gotta be kidding me! A dog is your partner? That's gotta be the lamest thing I've ever heard of!" he laughed, Kitten and Miko looked to each other, and then glared at him.

"I bet he could be you." Kitten said. BlackStar stopped laughing.

"Now wait a minute you two!" Kidd said, "Kitten I know this is your first time here at the DWMA, but we have rules here. You can't fight each other unless a teacher is present to witness it." Kitten gave Kidd a sweet innocent smile.

"But I'm not a student here yet." She said sweetly, her pendent sheening from the sun.

"Even so, Kitten you don't want to get into trouble on your first day." Kidd said.

"Who cares I wanna teach this punk a lesson!" Miko growled; Kitten sighed.

"He's right though Miko," she said, then smiled at BlackStar. "I'm sorry."

"Stupid rules." Miko huffed. BlackStar turned.

"Ah fightin' girls is no good for me anyway; you'd be toast by the time your little doggy transformed." He said, Miko growled baring his teeth at BlackStar's back, Kitten grabbed him by the scruff of his neck again.

"Kidd, where are we supposed to go?" Kitten asked sweetly. "It was nice meeting you BlackStar."

"This way; I'll show you to the office." Kidd said, relieved that BlackStar hadn't been able to start anything.

~0~

About an half an hour of sitting through a biography of the school from some person in the office, Kitten was an official DWMA student. Kidd, Patty, and Liz were happy to show her to her class, which happened to be theirs. They were walking down the hall when lord death himself popped up.

"Well I heard that we had a new student here; but I had no idea it was you Kitten Blackbone, welcome back." He said, Kidd and the others stared wide eyed.

"Hello lord death, it's actually a little weird to be back. Everything's so different." Kitten said, Miko huffed.

"Wait a minute why didn't you tell us you had been here before?" Liz asked, Kitten shrugged.

"You never asked." She said.

"Well I better let you five run along to class now. Be seein' ya." He said then left as Liz and patty were arguing about why kitten hadn't mentioned attending the school. It was a curious thing.

"Say where's our class again?" Kitten asked, moving on from the conversation. Kidd nodded.

"Right, just this way." He said, walking ahead of them, when they made it to the class Kidd opened the door.

"Well it's about time you three got here, you're thirty minutes late." Professor Stein said, cranking the screw in his head. Kitten's eyes lit up.

"Mister Stein! I didn't know you taught here!" she said happily. Miko grunted as she walked up to him.

"Wait a minute you know him too!" Liz shouted, Kitten nodded.

"Mister Stein is my doctor." She said.

"I see you finally came out of your house again; that's good." Stein said Kitten smiled.

"Oh right, sorry Kidd was showing me around; it's been so long since I was here last." She said coming to Kidd's defense.

"I see, well let's try not to be late anymore alright Kidd?" Stein said, "Class, I'd like to welcome our new student, Kitten Blackbone."

Kitten stood in front of the class smiling at them sweetly, with Miko beside her.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." She said, "This is Miko; my dog and my partner."

There was a low whisper around the room, Miko growled with his dog ears he could hear just about everything they were saying about the two. He barked, loudly.

"Alright you little punks; we realize our pairing is a little odd; but I'd bet my back leg we could beat any of you louts." He growled. The whole room was now bustling with comments about the talking dog, Kitten quickly put her arms around Miko's mouth, laughing nervously.

"Aheh! Don't mind him he's just grumpy." She said.

"Alright, take your seats now; and let's get quiet." Stein said, Kitten let go of Miko, and bowed respectively; taking her seat next to kid, and some blonde girl with pig tails and green eyes. She slouched in her seat until class was over.

~0~

"Man, now I remember why I didn't like this place. The classes are so boring!" kitten groaned as class let out. Miko grinned.

"See why I like being a doggie? No tests no classes, no worries." He said Kitten stuck her tongue out at her dog.

"Yeah well then that means I should double your chores." She said, Miko whimpered.

"Please don't." he said, Kitten giggled.

"Oh I can't believe we have a test next week, man! I don't know any of this stuff!" she shouted pulling her pony tails, when the girl that sat next to her walked up to her. she was followed by a half asleep boy with white hair and sharp teeth.

"Hey, your name is kitten Blackbone right?" she asked, Kitten turned and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." she said laying a hand on Miko's head, the girl extended a hand.

"Hi, I'm Maka, and this is soul, we sat next to you in class." She said, Kitten smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh yeah, yer that real smart girl." she said.

"Right, say, how is it that your dog can transform into a weapon?" Soul asked, Kitten looked to Miko.

"We actually don't know, one day Miko just suddenly transformed when he was a pup." She explained, "Which is cool, because I can't soul resonate with anyone else."

"That's kinda cool, so are you guys strong?" Soul then asked, Kitten scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Miko likes to think so." She said.

"Well if that's the case we should try you out! Right Tsubaki?" a loud and obnoxious voice behind them said. Kitten and Miko snapped their attention at BlackStar as he and Tsubaki walked up to them.

"BlackStar I don't think we should go picking fights with the new students." Tsubaki said. Miko growled.

"Dude so not cool, she's a new miester, that's just cruel." Soul said.

"Actually I've seen Kitten in action, she's not too bad." Kidd said walking up with Liz and Patty. Soon Stein rolled up as well.

"This may actually do you some good Kitten, let's see how you've progressed over the years." He said, "Alright everyone outside."

"Alright!" BlackStar shouted. Kitten groaned, this so wasn't what she was hoping to do on her first day back at the academy.

Once outside, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kitten, and Miko stood opposite of each other. Miko and BlackStar itching to fight, whereas Kitten and Tsubaki didn't seem too thrilled. Tsubaki was smiling nervously at BlackStar's behavior, kitten slumped looking at Miko.

"Can't we just forfeit, and get some curry bread instead?" she groaned.

"No way now's not the time for food Kitten, we're gonna wipe the floor with this guy." Miko growled.

"Real big talk from a little dog!" BlackStar shouted, "Ready Tsubaki?" Tsubaki nodded.

"Professor Stein are you sure this is a good idea? Kitten's just started here, she has no experience, and BlackStar had a hard time holding back." Maka said, Stein cranked the screw in his head.

"Relax Maka, just look at her soul wavelength she'll be fine." He said, Maka looked at kitten and Miko, staring at their wavelength. Her soul took the form of a massive black wild dog, it was about the same size as Kidd's.

"Alright you two, let's get started!" Stein shouted, BlackStar had Tsubaki transform into ninja sword.

"Alright, Kitten since you're new here, I'll let you have the first attack." He shouted, Kitten just stood there.

"Oh I couldn't do that, I'm more of a self-defense fighter." She said.

"Alright then, let's go Tsubaki!" BlackStar shouted, running after kitten, as she stood there. Miko looking up at her worriedly.

"I know you don't wanna fight, but that kid's coming up on us real fast." He said, Kitten nodded, but did nothing. Soon BlackStar jumped up ready to slash his sword down on them, Miko barked.

"Kitten!"

"Miko transform now!" Kitten shouted, as BlackStar nailed them with a massive attack.

**Oh no did he get her? guess we'll find out next chapter. Haha review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alright last chapter Kitten started her first day back to the DWMA, and now she's in a fight with BlackStar and Tsubaki. What'll happen now? Find out here. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh my God; did he get her?" a student asked, the students that came by to watch were all whispering, talking about how BlackStar didn't hold back and how the new girl didn't have a chance. When the smoke cleared however, they say BlackStar, his attack blocked by a masked and cloaked kitten. Kidd smirked; he had no idea that was the only way she would fight.

"Kitten, that was too friggin close!" Miko growled. BlackStar stared wide eyed, as Kitten blocked off his attack with Miko's sword form holding him with one hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" kitten asked, her voice unrecognizable behind her skull mask. She then used her soul wavelength to push BlackStar off of her.

"What the? When did she change into that?" BlackStar shouted, as he landed on his back.

"Now you see don't you? Kitten and Miko have more experience than you first thought." Stein said, Maka and soul looked up at him.

"How on earth can a dog and a human resonate like that?" Maka asked, "Kidd did you know this?"

"I did, I saw firsthand how she fights, but I had no idea that she only fought in that." Kidd said, "When liz, patty and I went in search for that kishin in the country we met her, she didn't look like much at first."

"Let me show you how a Kishin hunter fights!" Kitten shouted, running after BlackStar, Miko transforming into a scythe.

"Wait a minute I thought only Tsubaki could transform like that!" Soul shouted, BlackStar stared at Kitten as she advanced.

"BlackStar! If we don't hurry we're done for!" Tsubaki shouted, snapping BlackStar out of whatever daze he was in.

"Tsubaki, transform into cursed sword form." He said.

"But BlackStar you're still not used to that one yet." Tsubaki said.

"I don't care, I'm gonna teach this girl a lesson." BlackStar shouted, Kitten jumped up.

"Miko are you ready?" she shouted.

"Ready and waiting!" Miko growled.

"Soul resonance!" they shouted in unison.

"Tsubaki now!" BlackStar shouted, Tsubaki transformed right as Scythe form Miko began to glow, the blade on the weapon getting larger and glowing bright crimson.

"Genie hunter!" Kitten shouted.

"Professor stein…" Maka began Stein stood.

"You're right, this has gone on too long." He said, then ran in between the two, blocking Kitten Genie hunter attack.

"Alright that's enough!" Stein shouted, Miko's scythe form returning to normal from his resonant form. BlackStar glared at Stein.

"What the heck? Why'd you stop us like that!" He shouted, Stein looked down at him. The argument ending before it began when the sound of clattering metal made them turn.

"Kitten!" Miko shouted, transforming back into his normal dog form. Kitten had fallen to her knees staring through her mask at the ground.

"Coming back here was a mistake." She muttered, removing the skull mask, throwing it to the side. Miko nudged her with his nose, Kitten looked up.

"I'm sorry everyone, I kinda got a little carried away." She said sweetly, standing up, dusting off her skirt as she removed the red and black cloak.

"Carried away my foot! You could have killed him with that attack!" Tsubaki shouted transforming back into her normal form.

"Hey you're the ones that wanted this fight! Don't go turning on her just because your BlackStar lost." Miko growled.

"Miko you wanted to fight too, don't act like that." Kitten mumbled, Miko turned.

"That's not the point…I just….aw heck, if I'd have known you were gonna do that…" Miko stumbled over his words.

"No excuses, Professor Stein, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Kitten asked, Stein shook his head.

"While it is against the rules to show off that kind of power when they're just a freshman, you're not technically supposed to be in my class." He said, "I'll let it slide this time, but I'm declaring BlackStar the winner here."

"What?" Miko growled, Kitten nodded.

"That's fair." She said, then smiled at BlackStar.

"This way fun we should spare again sometime." She said. BlackStar huffed.

"Don't count on it, you may have been stronger than me but that wasn't anything close to a fair fight!" he shouted, then walked off with Tsubaki following. Kitten sighed, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, BlackStar gets that way sometimes, give him a day and he'll forget all about it." Soul said, Kitten smiled.

"Aheh, thank you, Soul." She said.

"That was awesome, how'd you learn the Genie hunter like that?" Maka asked.

"Yeah that was so cool, Boom!" Patty shouted also running up to Kitten and Miko.

"Never thought you had that kind of strength hiding behind you." Kidd said, a bit impressed. Kitten blushed.

"W-well, hunting Kishin back home I guess I just picked it up from that?" she said, "I honestly don't know, Miko and I haven't really used that right Miko-boy?"

Miko huffed, "Right."

"Hey if you need any help studying for that test coming up, you can come over to my house, I can help you." Maka said.

"Yeah Maka's a real brainiack." Soul said.

"Hey don't make me sound like some kind of book worm!" Maka shouted.

"You are a book worm, book worm." Soul teased, only to get hit with Maka's Maka-chop.

"Uhm thanks Maka, but I should start heading home, my house is a really long walk from here." Kitten said.

"All the way back? But that's about two hundred miles from here." Kidd said, Kitten nodded.

"Yeah but I forgot to tell my brother we were here; not to mention Miko and me don't have anywhere else t' go." She said, Kidd made a face.

"Kidd what are you thinking?" Liz asked. Kidd extended a hand to Kitten.

"You'll stay with us, Patty, Liz and me." He said, Kitten stared at his hand wide eyed, then looked up at Kidd.

"You serious Kidd? You've seen my house, I'm a total slob." She said, Kidd's eye twitched.

"We'll figure something out." He said. Kitten grinned, then hugged Kidd.

"Oh thank you Kidd! I promise I'll make this up to you!" she exclaimed.

"Well isn't that going to be funny. Kidd with a roommate other than Liz and Patty." Soul said. "Ten bucks says he freaks out after the first night."

"Soul." Maka glared. Soul shrugged, smiling as he walked up to Kidd.

"Congrats you got yourself a new roomie." He said, Kidd narrowed his eyes.

"This is gonna be fun, right Miko-boy?" Kitten asked, Miko groaned.

"Yeah, until he paints me either black or white." He said, noting the OC-ness of Kidd, who would no doubt try to 'fix' him. Kitten giggled.

"Well so far she's been able to keep _her_ under control, but how long will she be able to keep that up?" Stein wondered aloud to himself, eyeing Kitten's skull pendent.

**well what do you think of the story thus far? Personally I love stein and Kidd, yaknow the guy that plays stein also plays Kululu in Keroro Gunso? It's so weird but I've found my third favorite voice actor! Now if only I could remember his name haha. Well please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Last chapter Kitten and BlackStar had it out; fighting and revealed that Kitten had more than enough power to beat BlackStar no problem. Also revealing that kitten can lose control if she's not careful(since Stein had to step in to stop her Genie hunter attack) now BlackStar is mad at her and Kidd got a new roommate; let's see how that turns out.**

It was the next day; Kidd, Liz and Patty were awake and ready for class when they noticed Kitten wasn't present.

"Where is that girl? We're gonna be late again because of her." Liz said.

"You think she's still asleep?" Patty asked, Kidd shook his head.

"Let's go see." He said and started walking to the spare room where he was letting Kitten stay in. when they entered the room Kidd had to cover his eyes.

"K-k-k-kitten! Put some clothes on!" he shouted, Kitten was lying in an odd sleeping position with nothing but her bra and underwear on. Upon hearing Kidd's voice she shot up in bed.

"S-sorry!" she shouted covering herself and blushing, "It's a lot warmer down here than at home."

"For death's sake Kidd you could have at least knocked." Miko grunted lifting his head from where he slept on the floor.

"Kitten don't you live on a farm? I would have figured you'd be up before us." Liz said.

"Kitten nakkid." Patty giggled, Kitten smiled embarrassingly putting her hand behind her head to scratch a nonexistent itch.

"Yeah but I've never woken up before noon, Onii-chan usually takes care of the morning stuff before he leaves." She said, "Just give me a sec I'll be ready."

"Later after school we'll go to the store and find a better source of sleep wear for you." Kidd said his eyes still covered and his nose bleeding as he left.

"That Kidd's a pervert kitten, why do you like him?" Miko asked nonchalantly, Kitten blushed.

"He's funny." She said then stood to get dressed.

About thirty minutes later Kitten was ready to leave dressed in a red pleated skirt with flannel pattern, a black long sleeved shirt, and her skull pendant.

"Sorry again; you're late again because of me." She said biting her lip nervously. Miko barked.

"You go I'm stayin here." He said, Kitten looked back at her dog.

"Huh? No you have to go Miko-boy." Kitten pleaded. Miko growled.

"That crazy doctor tried to open me up yesterday! I'm not going through that again." He shouted. "He tries that every time I see him."

"Oh fine. You don't mind do you Kidd?" Kitten asked. Kidd thought for a minute.

"Just don't pee on anything." He said, Miko narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not your typical dog! Just for that I'm gonna go sleep on your bed!" Miko barked.

"Hey! You rotten mutt! Don't go doing that or I'll make you come with us!" Kidd shouted.

"Should we go?" Kitten asked, Patty and Liz nodded, leaving the two arguing.

"Hey Liz, Patty! Kitten wait for me!" Kidd shouted running up to the three.

~0~

"This place is still awesome, yep that proves it; no matter how many times I see it it's always magnificent!" Kitten said once they made it to the top of the steps. She turned back to Kidd and his partners.

"Yes, it's perfect symmetry is beautiful isn't it?" Kidd said, also admiring the school building.

"Huh? I wasn't talking about that." Kitten mumbled, but Kidd was walking on ahead. Kitten sighed.

"Hey Kitten where's that mutt weapon of yours?" a student asked as she walked past, Kitten turned looking at the student who didn't stick around long. Kitten sighed, clutching her pendent; without Miko she was completely alone.

"Hey, don't listen to them." Kidd said, Kitten looked up at Kidd, and smiled.

"R-right; they don't know me anyhow right?" she said, Kidd nodded and noticed her pendent give off a strange glow.

"Kidd, Patty, Liz, Kitten you're all late." Stein said not looking up from his clip board.

"Aren't you missing one?" he asked, Kitten nodded.

"U-uhm M-Miko decided to stay home. Since he's a dog and all it wouldn't make much sense in makin him come to school." She said.

"He's still a member of the DWMA; he has to attend school regardless of what he is. You tell him that alright Kitten?" Stein said, Kitten nodded, then took her seat next to Maka and Soul.

"Hey, Kitten are you alright?" Maka whispered. Kitten shook her head.

"They're whispering; about me and Miko." She mumbled, then sat throughout the rest of class.

~0~

"Yahoo! Tsubaki that was just awesome! We finally got one!" BlackStar shouted, it was after school and they had returned from a mission they had taken up from the directory.

"I know that was so great." Tsubaki said sweetly with mild enthusiasm, just then she noticed Kitten. She glared, and walked over to her, Kitten hadn't noticed her so it came as a real shock when she felt the blunt force of Tsubaki's slap. Kitten put her hand to her cheek and stared in wide eyed confusion.

"You're a sneaky little brat you know that!" Tsubaki shouted BlackStar stared this wasn't something Tsubaki usually did. "You could have killed us yesterday!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I just lost control." Kitten said in a small voice. Tsubaki glared.

"That's no excuse! You should learn to control yourself better! Or what are you going to do when you actually hurt someone?" she shouted, a crowd soon gathered around the two.

"Tsubaki cut it out." BlackStar said.

"No! She should know better than to just lose it like that! She's going to get someone killed that way." Tsubaki shouted pointing to kitten, whose face was covered by her black bangs.

"What's going on?" Soul asked, he and Maka had just arrived to the scene after talking with Professor Stein. A student turned to them.

"Tsubaki's starting a fight with that new dog meister girl." They said.

"What?" Kidd said he also had just arrived and heard what was going on. He pushed through the crowd stepping between the two girls.

"What's up with Kidd?" Maka asked, Soul shrugged.

"Alright that's enough you two; Tsubaki I'd expect this kind of reckless behavior from BlackStar but not you." Kidd said, Kitten looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry it's my fault." She said, shaking her head. Tsubaki balled up her fists.

"Would you cut that out? It's all an act and you know it! You showed your true colors yesterday when you fought BlackStar and me! Why don't you drop that act!" She yelled. Kitten looked up, but said nothing, just turned and walked away pushing through the crowd.

"Don't walk away from this Kitten Blackbone!" Tsubaki shouted, Kitten kept silent and continued to leave the school yard. Tsubaki huffed, and turned walking back to BlackStar as the two left.

"Is Kitten going to be ok? I've never seen Tsubaki act that way." Maka said. Kidd looked back in the direction Kitten left in.

"Yeah she totally went all postal on her like that; what do you think got into her?" soul asked.

"I don't know; I hope Kitten is ok." Kidd said.

"Hey I know why don't you guys bring Kitten over to our house. We'll give her a real welcome." Maka said, "it looks like she could use a real pick-me-up."

"That's a good idea Maka." Kidd said smirking.

About an hour later Liz, Patty, Kidd, Kitten, and Miko had made it to Maka and soul's house. Kitten and Miko being the only one's confused about the entire ordeal.

"Kidd, Liz, Patty, what's going on? Where are we?" Kitten asked. Miko growled.

"I smell a cat." He grumbled.

"Just come on, ok? I promise you'll like it." Kidd said, Kitten gave an uneasy look, but nodded and followed.

"Surprise!" Patty shouted, along with the others. Kitten gave a confused look.

"We wanted to welcome you to the DWMA properly; and given your day at the academy today Maka thought it would be a nice way to cheer you up." Kidd explained.

"I still smell a cat." Miko said Kitten hushed him.

"Miko, manners. Kidd—guys this is so nice of you." She said happily. "Thank you."

"Alright, now let's get this party started." Soul said, Kitten smiled, the entire party had gone off without much of a hitch. Until Blair entered the room in nothing but a towel, and Miko realized why he smelled a cat. However that issue was quickly dealt with by Kitten threatening to tie Miko to an oak tree.

"So you're a dog…that can transform?" Blair asked Miko, she was in her cat form.

"Yeah and you're a cat that can take human form." Miko growled.

"You're a rude puppy huh doggy boy?" Blair said then hopped up onto his head.

Then there was a sudden yell outside and soon BlackStar came in through the window.

"Hey who threw a party without inviting…" his voice trailed off when he saw Kitten sitting next to Maka and Kidd.

"What the heck is _she_ doing here?" he asked, Kitten shrank back.

"BlackStar this is a welcoming party for Kitten; we're welcoming her to the academy." Maka said.

"Yeah and if you've got a problem with that then get out." Liz said. BlackStar moved to leave.

"Wait!" Kitten shouted, BlackStar stopped turning back to Kitten.

"Listen BlackStar I know you don't like me very much because I beat you; but remember you're the one who wanted the fight!" She shouted, BlackStar glared.

"Who do you think you are Blackbone?" he demanded.

"You underestimated me that was your own fault, so don't blame me because you fell on your face! I'm not going to apologize to you for this. I didn't want to fight to begin with!" Kitten went on ignoring him. BlackStar left without another word.

"That kid really irks me." Miko growled, Kitten then turned to everyone else in the room.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to say that." She said.

"No big deal, though you probably should have just hit him and got it over with." Soul said.

"That doesn't seem right to do." Kitten said, the others laughed.

"That's about all BlackStar knows is violence and his ego." Liz said. Kitten tilted her head.

"But I don't wanna hurt him."

"Don't worry, we're kidding."

~0~

The next day BlackStar and Tsubaki, Kitten and Miko were asked to see Lord Death. Neither of them knew what for, the walk to Lord Death was spent with Miko growling and BlackStar and Tsubaki glaring daggers at Kitten and Miko.

"Hey Tsubaki what do you think Death wants with us?" BlackStar asked.

"I don't know, it could be anything." Tsubaki said. Kitten and Miko remained quiet.

"Would you say something already?" BlackStar shouted, kitten flinched a bit.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"You could at least try to fight back with us." BlackStar said, Kitten shook her head.

"Talking to you is like a goat butting it's head against a wall." She said and kept walking. Soon the four made it to Death's room where Lord Death stood waiting.

"Hiya how ya doin?" he asked. Kitten smiled giggling a bit.

"Fine thanks." She said, she still couldn't get over the weirdness of his voice.

"So what's you call us down here for?" BlackStar asked. Death was quiet for a moment.

"Some of Medusa's henchmen have been spotted outside the city; I want you four to go and stop them." He said, Kitten bit her lip.

"What? You want us," BlackStar pointed to himself and Tsubaki, "To go with them? They'll hold us back!" he said pointing to Kitten and Miko.

"Hey punk if I recall Kitten and I beat you last time not the other way around!" Miko growled.

"This is a special assignment you two, so get your act together." Death said, Kitten nodded.

"We'll do our best sir." She said, then turned to leave with Miko close on her heels, soon to fallow were Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"You really think they can do it?" Spirit asked, "I mean those four can barely be in the same room without fighting."

"I'm counting on Tsubaki and Kitten's levelheadedness to keep this mission together. This mission is also to check on kitten's condition." Death said, Spirit turned.

"You don't think she'd actually come back? Do you?" He asked.

"It's quite possible, that seal you had on her is starting to weaken. I noticed it yesterday when she first arrived." Stein said walking in on the conversation, cranking his screw in his head.

"So it seems; Stein, I'm going to have to ask you to do a more thorough check of Kitten when she gets back." Death said; Stein nodded.

**Oh wow things are starting to get fun; what's kitten Blackbone's secret condition? Have you noticed I kept referencing it throughout the story? If not that's pretty dense of you haha anyhow please review or I'll take your soul!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** Hey y'all what's up? Lovin this story yet? Yay! Anyhow last chapter Kitten and BlackStar were assigned a mission together, and Lord Death is depending on Kitten and Tsubaki's levelheadedness, however Tsubaki hates kitten too? How will that work? Well we're going to go find out. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright Listen Blackbone, we may have been assigned this mission together; but you'd better stay outta my way; I'm going to transcend God, and I don't want to have to waste my time with you." BlackStar said. Kitten said nothing just kept walking, Miko growled.

"Oh would you shut up, 'Surpass God this' 'Surpass God than' I'm getting so annoyed with that cocky attitude you know that kid?" he growled.

"What's wrong Kitten too much of a coward to speak so you have your dog do it for you?" Tsubaki asked, Kitten remained silent.

"No! she just doesn't need to waste her time on some punks like you." Miko snarled.

"Would you three just shut up!" Kitten shouted. "Lord death is counting on us to do this mission together!"

"Doesn't mean we're going to get along." BlackStar muttered.

"Listen BlackStar; I don't care about you hating me; I just want to get this mission over with. " Kitten said, then walked ahead. "I'm going to get some things from home; Miko and I will meet you back at the school in thirty minutes."

And with that Miko and Kitten ran off to get their things, leaving BlackStar and Tsubaki at the school.

Thirty minutes later BlackStar and Tsubaki were sitting in front of the school waiting for kitten and Miko.

"What an amateur; we don't need anything for a mission. She's probably chickening out already, can't take a real mission." BlackStar said.

"That is not true! I can take whatever mission Lord Death throws at me!" Kitten's disembodied voice shouted, BlackStar and Tsubaki looked up seeing a cloaked Kitten standing atop a pillar of the school. She was holding her skull mask and Miko was sitting behind her.

"Are you seriously going to go dressed like that?" Tsubaki shouted, Kitten nodded.

"It's the only thing I can fight in. don't like it? Don't worry you're not wearing it." She said, then placed her mask on her face jumping as Miko transformed into a large ax.

"Now let's get this over and done with." She said, he voice unrecognizable behind her mask. BlackStar and Tsubaki huffed and took off in an attempt to leave kitten behind. However kitten quickly caught up with them.

"You think that's enough to leave me behind?" she growled, as she was now neck and neck with the two.

"Just try to keep up Kid." BlackStar said running faster.

"BlackStar this isn't a race! Get back her before you exhaust yourself." Kitten shouted.

"HA! BlackStar has plenty of energy to spare; but if you're too tired why don't you stay here we'll take care of Medusa." Tsubaki said, Miko, who was currently in weapon form growled.

"Miko calm down, we can't start a fight with our own teammates if we do we'll only lose when we find medusa." Kitten said calming Miko down.

~0~

An hour later the four were on the outskirts of the city.

"Alright now where are those snake freaks? I'm itchin' to show them how BlackStar gets down!" BlackStar shouted, Kitten stared at him, or at least in his direction; with the mask one couldn't be certain.

"Has anyone ever told you you're very annoying?" she asked, BlackStar narrowed his eyes at her.

"Listen girlie I'm not going to take your crap today, so just stay outta the way!" he shouted, Kitten raised a finger to her mask.

"Hey let's use our inside voices. We don't want to let them know we're here." She said and walked ahead of him.

"Why you! Who died and put you in charge?" Tsubaki shouted, Kitten turned.

"I'm not I'm just saying." She said, "Now let's try and find that base Lord Death was talking about."

Tsubaki huffed, but followed suit.

"We need to get the element of surprise on these guys, but to do that we need to find them. Yaknow?" kitten asked, looking back at the two.

"To heck with that." BlackStar shouted, then ran ahead with sword form Tsubaki in hand.

"BlackStar wait!"

"_It's too late Kitten he's way too far in his own little world to hear us." _Miko said.

"Alright you snake freaks! Show yourself and see if can defeat BlackStar; the one who will surpass God!" BlackStar shouted pointing dramatically to the heavens. It was silent for a moment. Then a man with Yellow eyes walked out from behind a sand dune.

"You with Medusa?" BlackStar asked.

"Yes, I am Free the werewolf." The man said, "Did they really only send some noisy punk like you?"

"Hey watch what you say buddy! One day I'm going to surpass God!" BlackStar shouted, then took off in a full-out attack. Free dodged landing an attack by shoving BlackStar to the ground. Kitten and Miko watched behind a sand dune as BlackStar and Free fought.

"_Kitten you feel that?_" Miko said referring to the man. Kitten nodded.

"Yes; I can also feel the soul wavelength of one other but I'm not sure where they are." She said.

"We should try to stay hidden until we're sure of where they are, and keep an eye on BlackStar in case he needs hel—" Miko was cut off by Kitten's sudden Jump out from behind a sand dune seeing a purple haired boy with a large black sword.

"Oh, they're wearing a mask; I don't know what they look like; Ragnarock I don't think I can deal with this right now." The boy said.

"You're awfully sly trying to sneak up on me!" Kitten said pointing Miko in his ax form at him. "Just who are you?"

"Ah! I can't figure out if they're a boy or a girl I can't handle this right now! Ragnarock!" the boy shouted, Kitten and Miko stared at him.

"_Who the heck is he talking to?"_ Miko asked, Kitten shook her head.

"I don't really know." She said, just then the sword began to mutate into a black creature with an X over his face, he then began tormenting the boy by pulling on his hair.

"Crona! Shut up! If you don't get your butt in gear I'll staple all your shirt sleeves together!" it said.

"Ow, Ragnarock! That hurts and you can't do that I don't think I can deal with that!" the boy shouted then the creature stopped and turned to kitten.

"Is that thing coming out of his back?" kitten asked, Miko growled.

"_He smells putrid_." He said.

"Alright you masked freak! I'm Ragnarock, and this is my partner Crona; we work for lady medusa." The black creature said. Kitten cocked her head to one side.

"Are you coming out of that poor kid's back?" she asked.

"My blood is black yaknow?" Crona said, Kitten gave him a confused look underneath her mask, only to barely dodge Crona's attack as Ragnarock had transformed into a large black sword.

"Kitten you've gotta pay more attention!" Miko growled. Kitten nodded.

"Sorry Miko; now come on let's get this over with so we can go home!" she shouted attacking Crona by swinging Miko at Crona's head. Crona blocked it with his arm.

"What the? How could he possibly block that?" Kitten shouted, "Miko what's going on?"

Before Miko could respond however there was a high pitch screeching noise, Miko yelped and changed back into his dog form.

"Miko what's wrong?" Kitten shouted, Miko growled.

"There's some kind of noise." He barked. Crona paused.

"Oh you're a dog, a weird one too." He said, then ran after Kitten and Miko.

"Miko quick transform!" Kitten shouted, Miko shook his head then transformed into sword himself blocking Crona's attack.

"_Kitten use your soul wavelength to push him off us_." Miko shouted, Kitten nodded.

"Right!" she shouted; moving her hand to Crona's chest and pushing her soul wavelength through him. Crona went flying.

"Let's go; maybe we can help BlackStar." Kitten said, Miko grunted as Kitten ran toward BlackStar and Free.

The two were going at each other Free had transformed into his werewolf form, and was starting to get the upper hand on BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"_BlackStar look out_!" Tsubaki shouted as Free came up on top of him. He dodged as Tsubaki transformed into throwing stars and he threw them at Free.

"Ha you think that's enough to stop me?" he shouted, running after him. He was too focused on BlackStar that he hadn't even noticed Kitten come up behind him.

"Miko transform now! Let's teach this mutt some manners!" Kitten shouted, as Miko transformed into a large whip. Kitten swung the weapon and it coiled around Free's neck she threw him further away from BlackStar.

"Get out of here Blackbone! We don't need your help!" BlackStar shouted as Kitten landed on her feet in front of him.

"_You know what BlackStar; you could've been killed if Kitten hadn't throwing him!_" Miko shouted.

"Oh what do you know mutt?" BlackStar growled. Kitten cleared her throat.

"Let's just get this over with ok? I don't care if you want my help or not; but don't lie to me and say you don't need it." Kitten said from behind her mask.

"You ran off! You little coward!" Ragnarock shouted from behind them, the two turned.

"_What the? Kitten I thought you hit him with your soul wavelength!"_ Miko growled.

"I did! I don't know how he got back up." Kitten said, BlackStar turned to see Crona and Ragnarock.

"Crap not him, Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." He shouted.

"BlackStar wait! That guy's too strong!" Kitten shouted after him as he ran off.

"For you maybe; you just fight that Free guy I'm gonna take care of him!" BlackStar said Kitten shook her head behind her mask.

"You little punk that actually hurt." Free said climbing out of the caved in sand dune. Kitten readied herself for his attack. "I'm going to kill you now!"

"You're a noisy little mutt aren't cha?" she said in a cynical tone.

"_Kitten?_" Miko asked giving her a silent warning, Kitten didn't answer.

"Well come at me!" She growled taking a fighting stance, Free also took a stance placing his fingers in a strange way.

"What the heck is he doing?" Kitten asked, Miko stared at him, listening hard for anything that he might be saying or doing.

"Wolf, wolves, wolf wolves." Free muttered Miko went wide eyed.

"_Kitten! He's casting a spell, get out of the way_!" He shouted.

"Huh?" but it was too late a sharp gust of wind shot out for her, knocking her off her feet and cracking her mask.

"_Kitten!" _Miko shouted transforming back to a dog, Kitten was out cold. He covered her as Free stepped closer.

"So you're a dog huh? That explains a bit." Free said, Miko growled.

"You stay away from her! I may not be in weapon form but I can still fight you!" he snarled, just then a frog hopped toward them.

"I've got it! Ribbit. Free get Crona and let's get out of here! Ribbit." it said. Free nodded.

"Hey kid!" He shouted towards Crona who was in the middle of a fight with BlackStar. "Let's go!"

"What?" BlackStar shouted, Crona gave a nod.

"Ragnarock." He said, and swung the sword up sending a gust of wind that sent BlackStar flying. Crona then ran off with Free and the frog.

"Dang it!" BlackStar shouted, "First Blackbone gets in my way and now that Crona kid has ran off!"

"Speaking of, where is Kitten and Miko?" Tsubaki asked, genuinely concerned as she transformed back into her human form. They heard barking, and Miko came running after him.

"BlackStar you have to help! It's kitten!" he shouted, BlackStar stood as Miko skidded to a halt.

"What is it?" he asked, Miko looked up at BlackStar with panic.

"Kitten was hit by a spell! She's not waking up!" he whimpered, BlackStar and Tsubaki exchanged glances then followed Miko to Kitten.

As he had said Kitten was out cold. Lying in the sand her mask was cracked down the middle, and a bit of blood was on it as well. BlackStar went to remove the masked, when Miko put his paw on it.

"What are you doing? It's not doing her any good on her face right now." BlackStar snapped, Miko shook his head.

"You have no idea. It's just…you just can't remove it." He said. BlackStar huffed, but picked her up anyhow.

"Alright let's get her to the hospital." He said as he started making his way toward the city.

"Miko; why won't you let BlackStar take off the mask." Tsubaki asked, all the malic and hatred toward the two replaced with great concern.

"Kitten's the Kishin hunter, a lot of people want to know who she really is." Miko said, lying of course, but for what reason Tsubaki wasn't sure.

"If all the reason is her identity; there's no one else her but us four, no one's going to know." BlackStar said, the fur on Miko's back rose.

"Don't remove it!" he growled.

"Ok ok fine. Geeze." BlackStar said.

**Yay chapter over! Hope you all liked it n_n anyhow I'm going to go now, class starts soon. Review or I'll take your soul! Ja-ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Last chapter Kitten and BlackStar were sent on a mission together, something BLackStar and Tsubaki didn't like too much. However it ended with Kitten being knocked out. Let's see what happens when she wakes up shall we? Now ONARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Kitten woke up she was in the nurse's office, Miko lying on her lap. She sat up, petting the large wolf-dog as he slept.

"How'd I get here?" she thought aloud to herself.

"You're friend brought you here." The nurse said, Kitten gave her a strange look. She had dark blonde hair that coiled down under her chin and yellow eyes.

"Hello, I'm the nurse here, you can call me Miss medusa." She said, Kitten nodded petting Miko's black and white fur.

"Hey nurse, is she awake yet?" BlackStar asked walking in, he looked over to see Kitten awake and looking at him.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked, Kitten shrugged.

"Oh yes; nothing broken of anything like that; just one quick checkup and your friend will be back to doing whatever she does." Medusa said, Miko's ear twitched.

"Good, cause I got something to talk to you about you got me Blackbone?" BlackStar said, Kitten nodded.

"Yaknow it'd be nice if you actually used Kitten's first name." Miko grunted opening an eye.

"Oh so you are awake." Kitten said grinning, Miko grunted.

"Listen Kitten, hurry up and get your checkup." BlackStar said then turned around to leave.

A few minutes later Kitten and Miko returned from the nurses office; only to be bombarded by Kidd, Liz, and Patty.

"Oh Kitten! We heard you were hit with a spell are you ok?" Liz asked hugging her tightly. Kitten went wide eyed from the sudden embrace.

"Uh yeah; I'm fine Liz. I don't even remember what happened." Kitten said laughing a bit.

"You don't?" BlackStar asked, Kitten shook her head.

"I remember fightin' off that wolf guy; then that weird boy with his partner coming out of his back came at us; BlackStar went after him." Kitten said, "After that I don't remember anything; hey Miko you heard what that big wolf guy was saying d'you know what the spell was?"

"No; I don't." Miko grunted.

"Well the important thing is; is that you're all safe." Kidd said, "Especially you Kitten; that was your first mission wasn't it?"

"First one like this anyway." Kitten said smiling, "I don't think Miko and I did very well though, they got away."

"Hey the point is you're still alive; that alone is a victory right BlackStar?" Tsubaki asked, her usual malic filled tone toward kitten completely gone.

"Yeah and from Miko told us, you saved BlackStar's tail." Liz said, BlackStar huffed.

"Did you seriously tell them that mutt face? I could have taken that guy." He said, Miko snorted.

"Right; that's why he was kicking your butt." He snorted.

"So wait; I thought you guys didn't like me." Kitten pointed out. Tsubaki and BlackStar looked at each other, then smiled at kitten.

"Anyone dumb enough to their life on the line to save someone that doesn't like them is ok in my book." BlackStar said.

"Plus you saved BlackStar from that werewolf, we sort of owe you Kitten." Tsubaki said, Kitten smiled.

"Really? So we're ok? Really?" she asked, BlackStar and Tsubaki smiled.

"This is great!" she shouted hugging the two happily. Kidd and the others laughed, Miko huffed, then his ears twitched, he yelped and hid behind Kitten.

"That creep of a doctor is coming; I hate it when we see him." Miko said cowering behind Kitten, as Stein walked up to the group.

"Oh Kitten; I wasn't expecting you to be out of the infirmary so soon." He said, Kitten smiled turning to Stein.

"Yup; Miss medusa gave me a checkup so I'm back and ready for another mission." She said smiling. Stein adjusted his glasses.

"That may be true; but the school nurse doesn't know your conditions like I do." He said, kitten's smile faded, "So I'll be doing my own check-up. Let's go Kitten."

"Ok; well I'll catch up with you guys later. C'mon Miko." Kitten said waving everyone goodbye for the day as she followed Stein down the hallway; to do only God knew what.

"Hey aren't you a little concerned about what Kitten's condition might be?" Tsubaki asked.

"Aw, is kitty sick?" Patty asked, Liz shook her head.

"Come to think of it; this is the third time we've head of it." Kidd said.

"Think it has anything to do with that outfit she wears? Miko didn't want us to take it off of her when she was knocked out." BlackStar said, the others nodded.

"That would explain a few things, wouldn't it soul?" Maka said, they had finally arrived, "Sorry I guess Kitten left."

"Yeah actually you guys just missed her." Kidd said.

"Maybe we should ask her about it?" Soul asked.

"She might be sensitive about it, which would explain why she hasn't told us about it." Maka said.

"We should just let it go; kitty will tell us when she's ready too." Patty said, the group gave her a strange glance.

"Patty…" Kidd said, "That's probably the only time you've not spouted childish nonsense."

"Hey I can be smarts too." Patty pouted.

~0~

"Hey Stein, do we really have to go through with this? I don't think she's going to come out." Kitten said, "She hasn't surfaced in a long time. Not fully anyway."

"That pendent around your neck Kitten; what happened to it?" Stein asked, ignoring Kittens whining.

"Huh?" Kitten looked down at the skull pendant, it had a slight crack down the eyes. "Oh no! it must have cracked when I was hit by that spell."

Stein nodded, taking a closer look at the pendant.

"Well it's not too big, but I still think you and Miko should take a break from missions. If this thing breaks there's no telling what could happen." He said, Kitten nodded reluctantly.

"We have to be careful alright? So far this is the only thing wrong, as far as your condition goes. So take it easy for a while until I can find something to remedy this." Stein then said.

"Yes sir!"

"That means no soul resonance, or fighting." He said.

"But what about training? Or sparing?" Kitten asked, Miko's ears began to perk.

"None of that either. Miko, if I find out you've been transforming into your weapon's form, I'll just have to open you up and research this thing a bit further." Stein warned, Miko growled.

"There's no way on earth you're cutting me up!" he growled.

"We understand Doctor Stein, we'll take it easy from here on." Kitten said. Stein smirked, twisting the screw in his head.

"Good, now run along, I've got to report this data to Lord Death." He said, Kitten nodded and she and Miko left Stein house. Stein then walked over to the table where his notes on Kitten's condition was.

"Just what kind of Check-up did that nurse do?" he thought aloud.

**Wha? More mystery! You'll never guess what kind of condition Kitten has, it too me forever to think of this thing I might add, tell me what you think of this chapter. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Last chapter Kitten woke up in the infirmary, nurse medusa gave her a checkup. Then Stein came in saying she doesn't know enough about Kitten to do a thorough check-up. Thus he did his own, now Kitten can't fight for a while, no sparing or training. Let's see how that turns out. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Kitten, heads up!" BlackStar shouted, Kitten jumped as a basketball just missed her.

"You're supposed to catch it Kitten." Soul said, Kitten stared wide eyed.

"Sorry I didn't know what you were throwing at me." She said, picking up the basketball.

"So how'd your check up go with Professor Stein?" Kidd asked, Kitten stuck her tongue out.

"Sucks, I'm not allowed to take part in missions for a while." She said, "So Miko and I won't be doing much."

"Hey kitten just what is your condition anyway?" Maka asked.

"Oh nothing to worry about, nothing life threatening or anything." Kitten said smiling. Miko huffed.

"Not your life anyway." He mumbled.

"Miko, hush." Kitten said, swatting at his nose.

"I see, can you still play basketball though?" Kidd asked, Kitten shrugged.

"Dunno…never played it." She confessed.

"Then you should be fine, Maka sucks at the game." Soul said.

"Hey, Soul that was rude!" Maka complained, Soul laughed. Kitten shrugged.

"I don't know if I should, what do you think Miko?" she asked.

"I say do it, it's not training or anything like that. Should be fine." Miko said, Kitten smiled and tossed the ball back at BlackStar.

"Alright then! Kitten and Maka you'll be team captains!" BlackStar shouted.

"What? But I don't even know how to play." Kitten said.

"Not every day BlackStar lets someone else take the spot light." Soul said, BlackStar grinned.

"That's ok, I'll still be the star!" he shouted.

"Don't worry Kitten, I don't really know how to play either." Maka said, Kitten smiled a bit. Then the teams were picked; Kidd, Patty, and Liz were on Kitten's team, while; Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar were on Maka's.

Once picked they began playing, Kitten caught on quickly and was soon easily playing against BlackStar, scoring just enough points to make it a tie game.

"C'mon Miko-boy, play with us!" Kitten shouted. Miko lifted his head from where he was laying.

"Yeah as much as I'd love to play this strange human game; I have no thumbs." He said sarcastically. Kitten puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine don't play then, stick in the mud." She huffed.

"Shut up." Miko grunted laying back down, Kitten laughed then looked back at the others who were breathless.

"You guys are tired already?" she asked.

"We've been at this all day." Kidd said.

"Yeah why don't we play some more some other time." Liz said, Kitten smirked.

"Ok." She said, BlackStar and the others—who were also breathless—smiled too, amused at Kitten's energy.

"We'll play again when we have some more free time, and when you're better to take on missions with us." Soul said.

"Yeah, we have to play again, you're almost as good as me." BlackStar said Kitten grinned.

"My aren't you the charmer." She said.

Soon after Soul, Maka, BlackStar, and Tsubaki left; Kidd, Liz, Patty, Kitten, and Miko were on their way home. It was quiet for most of the walk then Kidd spoke;

"Oh Kitten, while you were with Stein, Patty and Liz found you a sleeping outfit." He said, Kitten put her hands behind her head.

"Cools." She said, "Thanks, and again sorry about this morning."

"It's ok, I didn't see anything anyway." Kidd said, Miko snorted.

"Liar, you were peeking between your fingers." He said laughing. Kidd's face turned red.

"Hey dog, leave Kidd alone; he's not like that." Liz said, Miko grinned.

"Ha, sure he's not. He's a sixteen-year-old boy; of course he's like that, all men are. Nothin' to be ashamed of. Hell I'm a dog and I like to look at women." He said, Kitten said nothing only grabbed him by the ear as she blushed.

"Bad dog Miko." She mumbled, Miko yelped.

"A-anyway, I also went out and bought you an alarm clock." Kidd went on, "It should help you wake up on time."

"Ok." Kitten said smiling, as the five walked down the street to Kidd's house.

~0~

"So did you plant the spell like I asked?" Medusa asked, Free and Crona nodded.

"What's so special about this girl anyway; you've gone to a lot of trouble just to cast a spell on some kid." Free said.

"She's really strong, she nearly beat Crona and me." Ragnarock said.

"Not surprising; Kitten Blackbone has raw power lying dormant inside her." Medusa said. "Several years ago, Kitten nearly destroyed Lord Death himself with this power. Unfortunately he managed to seal it away, now it lays dormant until someone awakens it."

~0~

The next morning Kitten didn't wake up to her alarm clock. Kidd was once again forced to wake her up.

"Kitten we're going to be late again." He said, they were already late as it was; Kidd had rearranged half the furniture before deciding everything was symmetrical. Kitten rolled over glaring at Kidd as most of her face was covered by the blanket.

"I'm not goin." She growled, then rolled over. Kidd gave her a puzzled look.

"Kitten?"

"I friggin hate mornings and I'm not wakin up yet. Get lost." She said. Miko's ears perked.

"Don't mind her; she's just grumpy; go I'll get her up." He said, Kidd nodded shutting the door behind him.

"Kitty seems grumpy." Patty said.

"I have to agree; she seemed a bit less than happy to see you." Liz said. Kidd shrugged.

"Rough night maybe; she had been arguing late last night with who I would assume to be Miko." He said and just left it up to lack of sleep.

A while later, Miko had managed to get Kitten up and awake; she was back to her more brighter moods until after school, when someone had challenged her and Miko to a fight.

"Alright punk you wanna go; Miko n I will wipe the floor with you two." She hissed. Miko growled.

"Kitten calm down; we aren't supposed to be fighting." He said.

"I don't care I'm sick of these guys not takin' us seriously; besides what's Stein gonna do huh? I could beat him in my sleep." Kitten said, "You're my weapon I don't need to hear any lip from you mutt face."

"Is Kitten feeling ok?" Tsubaki asked, "She seems a bit vulgar."

"She's been like this all morning. Her mood is flipping like crazy." Kidd said. "I'm a little worried; maybe taking her out of the country side wasn't a good idea."

"Miko transform now. I'm gonna show him what the Kishen Hunter can really do." Kitten said. Miko shook his head. Kitten growled. "I said transform; or do I need to teach you who's boss around here?"

Miko growled; biting kitten on the hand. She yelped and her bad mood seemed to fade away.

"Kitten are you ok? Miko why'd you bite her?" Maka asked coming up to Kitten and Miko. Kitten turned smiling again.

"Oh I'm fine; Miko does that when I go off the handle like that. Ahehehe!" she said nervously. Miko huffed.

"Are you feeling ok Kitten? You've been acting kind of strange lately." Blackstar said. Kitten nodded.

"Oh yea totally; hey could you excuse us for a second?" Kitten asked, then ran off with Miko down the hall.

"Miko what's going on?" Kitten asked, looking at the pendent, "The seal's no more broken that last time The doctor say it; why am I flipping like this?"

"I don't know; but hasn't been too bad; it's not like you killed anyone yet. We should still be pretty safe." Miko said.

"I dunno maybe we should tell Doctor Stein?" Kitten suggested.

"Kitten if we do that; they'll put you under all that pressure like last time; do you really want to go through that over nothing?" Miko barked. Kitten shook her head.

"The doctor said we just had to take it easy; we don't need to go reporting on every little thing alright?" Miko asked. Kitten nodded, and the two left to go catch up with the others.

**Whoo! What's goin on with Kitten? She's flippin out! We'll find out more later I suppose wont we? Haha anyhow review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**last chapter Kitten was starting to go off the deep end her mood was flipping everywhere. then she started to flip out on Miko and Kidd. what's going on?! and will anyone find out what her condistion is? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So Kitten, are you feeling alright?" Kidd asked, Kitten had been silent the entire way home. Kitten looked over to the three.

"I'm fine, why do you ask Kidd?" she asked, Kidd cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you flipped out on everybody today! What's the hell is up with that?!" Liz asked, Kitten shrugged.

"I didn't sleep well?" she tried.

"Yes; I heard you shouting at someone last night; was Miko acting up?" Kidd asked, Miko's ears perked.

"Eh?"

"Oh, yeah. Miko was lecturing me; so I yelled at him." Kitten said nervously, Miko grunted.

"Is that it? really?" Liz asked, looking at Kitten suspiciously. Kitten smiled nervously, Liz wasn't buying it.

"Lizzy's paranoid heehee." Patty laughed. Kitten sighed in relief, never figuring she'd be thankful for Patty's cluelessness.

"So, uhm Kidd, what're you doing later?" Kitten asked, Kid shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, Kitten shrugged.

"Uhm…well I'm still not very familiar with the area around here." She mumbled, "I was wondering if you could…show me around?"

Miko looked up at his partner and snorted, as if that question wasn't obvious.

"If you two are going to do that, I'm going on ahead." He said, Kitten looked to her dog.

"Wait you don't wanna come too?" she asked, Miko huffed.

"I'm a dog, I can find a way around this town on my own." He said and walked off. Kitten sighed, then looked to Kidd.

"So, could you?" she asked. Patty and Liz looked to each other then grinned as they pushed Kidd closer toward her.

"I think it's a great idea Kidd, why don't you go and do that." Liz said.

"Yeah go!" Patty agreed. Kidd looked to his weapon partners in confusion, "We've got stuff to do so we won't be going either."

With that the two ran off leaving Kidd and Kitten alone in the street. The two stared after the sisters.

"Guess that's a yes by default." Kitten said with a slight blush, Kidd nodded. Kitten smiled brightly and then grabbed Kidd by the arm.

"Come on let's go. I'm so excited to see the rest of this town!" she said. Kidd smirked.

"Ok…by the way, Kitten can you explain to me how it is you can channel your soul wavelength without you're partner?" He asked, "I've only known two other people who can do that, Blackstar…"

"And Doctor Stein." Kitten mumbled, "That's because Doctor Stein taught me how to do it. It was a really painful experience. The doctor is really brutal."

Kidd scowled, the look on Kitten's face was a bit somber. However she then smiled her usual smile.

"But don't get me wrong it was totally worth it." She said, "I needed that technic to do my Kishen hunter act. It got me a lot of souls for Miko."

"How many souls have you collected?" Kidd asked, Kitten tilted her head and placed her finger to her cheek in thought.

"Huh, yaknow, I have no idea." She said, "I lost count."

"Lost count?"

"Yup, but enough about me." She said, "I'm not really all that interesting at all…b-but you are."

"Huh?" Kidd mused. Kitten nodded.

"Oh yes, back home, the people talked so much about you." She explained, "Meeting you was the coolest thing ever…ya…know?"

"It was?" Kid asked, Kitten nodded her face blushing bright red.

"Y-yeah, I've idolized you since I first heard about you Kidd." She said, "When you came to my town, it was just so exiting, and fighting with you was even cooler."

Kidd felt his cheeks start to blush from embarrassment. Not every day a girl said that to him, and over looked his strange habit with symmetry.

"Although my big brother thinks you're a bit of a screw ball…"Kitten then said, "But then again he thinks Doctor Stein is crazy too."

"But Stein is crazy." Kidd said. Kitten giggled.

"I just don't see it." She said. Kidd sighed and then showed Kitten around the town.

~0~

Kitten sat in class completely bored out of her mind. Everyone else had partnered up and was now sparing, however, given Kitten's conditions she and Miko weren't allowed to take part. So instead she and her partner were stuck inside studying.

Meanwhile outside the school the rest of the Crescent Moon Class was finishing up their brawls. Death the Kidd, Liz, and Patty—having already finished—stared up at the window where they could see Kitten bored out of her mind.

"Man that's really gotta suck." Liz said, "Stein could have at least let her come outside."

"Poor Kitty." Patty mumbled.

"How's she supposed to make Miko into a Death Scythe if she can't fight?" Maka asked, "It's not really fair."

"If she's unhealthy who are we to complain?" Soul asked, "It's not cool to let someone sick fight. They could get killed."

Inside Kitten sneezed as she read her book. Miko looked up.

"You're not catching some kind of cold are you?" He asked, kitten shook her head.

"Nah, someone's just talkin bout me's all." She said with a laugh, Miko smirked.

"I bet it's Kidd." He said giving Kitten a sideways glance, Kitten blushed.

"Wh-what on earth would you make say that?" She mumbled, Miko's brow rose as he jumped up onto the desk.

"You two were out late." He said, Kitten huffed.

"It's a big town, it took Kidd a long time for him to show me around." She said, Miko snorted.

"Sure."

"Y-you be quiet you pervy dog!" Kitten shouted, as the door to the class room came open. Kitten and Miko looked up to see the school nurse walk in.

"Ah Kitten I was hoping to see you in here." Medusa said, Kitten and Miko gave the nurse a strange look.

"Is something wrong Miss Medusa?" kitten asked, Medusa shook her head.

"Oh no, nothing serious," she said, looking at her clipboard, "It's just that you haven't come back for a follow up after you're last mission with BlackStar."

"Oh, I thought Doctor Stein told you, he's my doctor. He does all the medical stuff for my family—well me anyhow." Kitten explained. Medusa smiled.

"That may be all true, but I still want to give you a check up to make sure." She said, "Can you come with me please?"

Kitten looked to Miko who shook his head, Kitten then stood and followed Nurse Medusa back to the nurses office.

Meanwhile down the hall the opposite direction Kidd and the others were walking back to the class having finished their exercises. When they went back to the room they noticed Miko and kitten were gone.

"Where'd she go, she didn't ditch did she?" Maka asked.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom." BlackStar said, placing his hands behind his head.

"I don't think so, if she did where's Miko?" Liz asked, "I don't think he would have followed her there."

"Maybe she just went home." Soul said, "She is sick right?"

"Yeah maybe." Maka said, "What do you think Kidd?"

"Perhaps. I honestly don't know, she might be." Kidd said.

"If she left should we check on her?" Liz asked, "Since she's staying at our place and all that. It would be pretty messed up if we didn't right?"

Kidd nodded.

"Guess that means you guys are leaving too?" Tsubaki asked, "See you guys tomorrow."

~0~

"Alright now if you'll just place your clothes here we can get started ok Kitten?" Medusa said sweetly, Kitten's cheeks flushed.

"I still think I should talk to Doctor Stein about this. I don't think he'd be too happy if another doctor treated me. Especially since you don't know my condition very well." She said but removing her clothes anyhow leaving her pendant on. Medusa frowned.

"Now now, I need you to remove everything, that means jewelry as well." She said, reaching for the pendant around Kitten's neck. Kitten flinched and moved to the side.

"No you can't!" She shouted Medusa cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I-I mean…it means so much to me, lord Death gave it to me himself, and and I'd hate if anything happened to it."

"I see, but the procedure requires for everything to come off, don't worry I'll keep it safe for you." Medusa said Kitten gave a nervous look but then suddenly felt calm. She nodded.

"Yes ma'am, if you promise not to lose it." She said then removed her necklace. A smirk crept across Medusa's face that spread from ear to ear. She placed the pendent in her pocket and smiled sweetly.

"Of course Mss Blackbone."

~0~

At Kidd's house, Liz and Patty searched the house for Kitten and Miko, meanwhile Kidd stood in the room she was sleeping in. There was no sign that she had been there yet. Kidd scowled, where were they?

Suddenly the door swung open, the trio went to the front room to find Kitten and Miko returning from wherever they had been.

"Kitten, there you are." Kidd said.

"Hiya Kidd, sorry I'm back late, Nurse Medusa wanted to give me a follow up after my mission with BlackStar." Kitten said, "I had no idea it'd take so long."

"That's where you've been all day? The nurse's office?" Liz asked. Kitten nodded.

"Poor Miko-boy was bored out of his mind." She said, Kidd pursed his lips then saw the pendent around Kitten's neck. It was almost completely dull, and the crack that was once there had also vanished.

"Kitten your necklace…" He pointed out. Kitten looked down at the tiny skull.

"Oh yeah, Doctor Stein came by and fixed it for me." She said sweetly, "I'm so happy, you have no idea how much this thing means to me."

"It's dull." Patty said sweetly with her usual goofy smile. Kitten's brow twitched, but she then yawned.

"Man I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning Kidd." She said, "Sorry to make you guys worry."

Kitten and Miko then rushed back to their room without hearing another word. Kidd scowled, that was strange even for Kitten. And what's weirder, Miko had been silent for that entire time.

~0~

"I'm going to judge by your smirk that you've gotten some kind of success?" Eruka asked, Medusa grinned.

"Oh yes," She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a familiar pendent, "And it's only a matter of time until the power inside Kitten finally surfaces."

**Shortest chapter ever! And I've been neglecting this story. Sorry bout that. XP but anyway cliff hanger. REVIEW or I'll take your soul!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Kitten's in trouble…will Stein, Spirit, and Lord death be able to notice? Or will it be too late? Well you'll see. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Good morning Kitten," Kidd said the next morning. It was the weekend which no school. Kidd sat in his kitchen drinking his morning coffee when Kitten came in, "I must say you're awake really early."

"Eh?" Kittan mumbled.

"Oh you're not really awake are you?" Kidd asked, Kitten nodded with a half asleep look on her face. Kidd smirked, "Neither are Liz or Patty."

Kitten groaned and sat down at the table across Kidd. She slumped over the table and groaned again. Kidd laughed a bit.

"Is that all you're going to do this morning?" he asked Kitten nodded. Kidd laughed and scooted his cup toward her.

"Here drink this, should wake you up." He said, Kitten looked to the perfectly symmetrical white cup. She sat up picking up the cup and looking inside. She sighed and took a sip. After that she sat up straight and her pony tails went ramrod straight—along with every other part of her.

"Sah! What is this stuff?!" She shouted, "it tastes horrible!"

"Coffee, you don't drink it?" Kidd asked, Kitten shook her head.

"My big brother does, but I've never actually been allowed to before." She explained, "I see now why."

Kitten then stood up and began to stretch, "That being said you were right Kidd-kun, it did wake me up! Heehee."

"Say! We should spar!" She then shouted, Kidd gave her a look.

"I thought you weren't supposed to?" He asked, Kitten stuck her tongue out.

"That was before, but my condition is all better now." She said, "Come on it's just one little spar, we can over and done with really quick!"

"I don't think so," Kidd said, Kitten pouted.

"No fun no fun at all." She sighed, then sat down, "But we don't have school today, what are we supposed to do?"

"What do you normally do when you had spar time?" Kidd asked.

"Train." Kitten said absolutely. Kidd smirked.

"Maybe we can meet up with the others later." He said, "I'm sure Blackstar won't hesitate to fight."

"That boy has a big ego." Kitten said, "But I'd rather spar with you."

Kidd cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Kitten smiled sweetly at him.

"Maybe sometime in the future." He said, collapsing under her sweet smiled. Kitten beamed.

"Oh that's great! I'm going to hold you to that you know?" She said, she then stood, "Well I better go wake Miko, and maybe change."

After saying that Kitten walked back to her room to wake up her partner. Kidd scowled as she left. There was something different about Kitten though he couldn't quite figure it out.

~0~

"YAHOO!" BlackStar shouted, the group had gotten together to play another game of basketball when Kitten asked if he would spar with her.

"I've been on the sidelines so long I've been itching to spar." She said, "Kidd said you'd jump at the chance, I didn't know you'd literally do it."

"I'm ready to take you on alright, let's do it!" Blackstar shouted, Tsubaki shook her head and sighed. When Miko began to bark at them. No words came out of his mouth however he kept barking at them. Kitten gave the black and white dog a dark look.

"What's wrong with him?" Soul asked, not noticing Kitten's look, Kitten then suddenly went back to normal.

"Oh, Miko just gets that way sometimes, he's mad at me so he's not speaking." She said sweetly, "I guess I accidently kicked him in my sleep. He hates it when I do that haha!"

"Kind of petty don't you think?" Maka asked, Kitten nodded.

"Yeah, but that's Miko for you," She said then gave her dark look to the dog again, "he's a petty puppy."

Miko suddenly went silent.

"I hope you're ready, Blackbone," Blackstar said, "Cause you're going down."

"You think that way?" Kitten said with a dark grin, as she pulled out her hood and reaper mask, palcing the mask on her head, "Then let's do it. Miko, transform scythe mode now!"

Miko hesitated at first then did as he was told. Then the battle began, both BlackStar and Kitten jumped back as to get some distance between them.

"So are you gonna wait for me to attack first this time Kittan?" BlackStar asked, Kitten shook her head, then came charging after him.

"I don't like being a passive fighter!" She howled swinging Miko's scythe form at Blackstar who dodged.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Kidd, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul watched the two spar. However Kidd noticed something strange about Kitten. She was normally an defencive fighter, such as in her last fight with Blackstar she let him attack first, and in her fight with the kishen soul back in her home town.

"Those two are almost alike arent they?" Soul said, "They both like fighting, it's not cool yaknow?"

Kidd nodded, but couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Kitten.

"Tsubaki, shuriken mode!" Blackstar shouted and soon he was holding a large throwing star. Kitten let out a laugh.

"Miko, transform now, whip mode." She said Miko growled and transformed until he was a whip, then just as Blackstar was about to throw Tsubaki Kitten caught him on the arm throwing him off balance as he was just about throw. He ended up throwing her in the wrong diretion.

"Woaw, Kitten's really good today." Maka said, "You'd think she'd be a bit rusty after two weeks without fighting."

Once unarmed Kitten ran towards Blackstar and shot him with her soul wavelength. Blackstar howled in pain.

"Blackstar! Kitten that's enough!" Kidd shouted running toward the match, he grabbed Kitten by the shoulder and dragged her off.

"What's going on? What's she doing?" Maka asked.

"Kitten you're seriously hurting him, stop!" Kidd shouted, "What's wrong with you?!"

Suddenly Kitten stopped and placed a hand over her mask and lifted it slightly so that Kidd could see part of her face. What Kidd saw scared him, Kitten's eyes showed a tint off insanity and they were glaring at him. Her look of anger soon shifted to a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away again, I guess I shouldn't fight BlackStar anymore." She said, "I'm sorry BlackStar."

BlackStar groaned and sat up, Tsubaki knelt down beside him.

"Kitten you have to be more careful," She said, Kitten removed her mask.

"I know I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little rusty at holding back." She said, then her voice grew sinister. "I'm just not used to fighting such a _weak_ opponent."

The group looked to Kitten with confusion, especially Kidd. This wasn't like Kitten at all, this version was scary, and a bit sinister. The Kitten he knew wouldn't say that about a friend.

"Kitten, has…had your hair turned gray?" Maka asked, the group then noticed that he black color had slightly drained from Kitten's hair. Kitten froze, then pulled one of her pony tail in front of her face.

"So it has." She said, "I guess I should dye it back some time soon."

"Kitten, are you ok?" Liz asked, Kitten nodded.

"Of course I am!" She snapped, Miko then began to growl, "They can't understand you when you growl, stupid mutt."

Mutt? Kitten never called her partner Miko, mutt. Kidd scowled, just then Stein walked by, he stopped and looked to the group.

"What's going on over here?" He asked, then noticed Kitten's hair had turned gray.

"Nothing at all Stein." Kitten said sweetly Stein went wide eyed, "Just a little spar gone wrong."

Suddenly, Stein attacked Kitten with his soul wavelength. Kitten glared and back flipped to avoid the attack. The group of Meisters and weapons stared. Why would Stein suddenly attack like that?

"Professor Stein what are you doing?" Maka shouted, "Why are you attacking Kitten?"

"That's not Kitten Maka," Stein said, The group stared at Kitten who stood across from them. She smiled.

"As always Stein you notice the smallest things." She said, suddenly Kitten's hair turned from gray to complete white, and her eyes shifted from their soft snow color to complete black. "It's been a while."

"What the? Who the heck is she?" Liz shouted. Kitten let out a laugh.

"Kit Blackbone, at your service!" She shouted, "I am the other soul that inhabits this body."

"Other soul?" Maka asked. Kidd glared then used Soul Perception to see Kitten's soul. He stared her soul had completely changed its shape it had morphed, into a massive white dog with a twisted look. Inside was a small black dot.

"Well it's time I go." Kit said, dipping a bit,"It's been nice seeing you again crackpot, but I need to go find the woman who freed me from the Shinigami's seal."

With that Kit then ripped the skull shaped pendent from her neck and smashed it under her foot, "Miko, transform. Smoke bomb now!"

Miko whimpered and transformed. Kitten threw down the bomb and then disappeared, leaving the group in astonishment.

"Ok…what the heck just happened?!" BlackStar shouted, "One minute Kitten and I are sparing the next she tries to kill us all?"

"You two were fighting?" Stein asked, Blackstar and the others froze.

"Sh-she said that she was ok to again." Maka said, "What's going on? What happened to her?"

Stein sighed and twisted the screw in his head clockwise.

"What you just saw today was Kitten's other self." He said, "Kitten's a very unique meister she has two souls dwelling inside her."

"Two souls?" Kidd asked, "So then that girl with the white hair, it wasn't Kitten."

"It was to a degree." Stein answered, "Kitten was born with two souls, a yin soul, and a yang soul."

"Like the symbol? Ying and yang good and evil?" Maka asked, Stein nodded.

"The Yin soul inside Kitten, is named Kit, she represents the bad inside Kitten, she's powerful and ruthless and an offensive fighter, she attacks without warning, and will destroy you if she ever gets the chance, she represents the madness inside her." He explained, "The Yang soul, Kitten, the girl you know now is gentler, only fighting on the defensive and keeping the ones around her safe. She represents the good."

"We tried to seal off Kit some time ago when she first appeared at the academy, Lord death used the pendent around Kittens neck to seal off Kit. It worked for a good while until she went on that mission with Blackstar," He went on, "It cracked which forced me to keep her from fighting until I could find a way to fix it, however it seems that someone's removed the real seal and replaced it with a fake."

"But who would do something like that?" Liz asked. Stein's glasses glared from the sun.

"Someone who knows about kitten's condition, and someone who might have a grudge out on Lord Death."

~0~

"Snake, snake; cobra, cobra." Medusa said, "it seems our little meister friend is coming to look for us, Crona, be a dear and help Miss Blackbone back to us?"

"Yes ma'am, lady medusa." Crona mumbled.

~0~

Kit ran, she had exited the city and was now running along the desert. Miko by her side barking at her.

"Oh keep quiet, you're only mad because you can't speak, lousy mutt." She hissed, Miko growled, he then stopped and turned around and growled at an unseen foe. Kitten stopped as well, and stared as a cloud of dust flew into the air heading straight for them. Kit placed her hand on her hip and scowled.

"Miko, transform, throwing star mode. Now." She said in a bored tone, Miko grunted and transformed into a large throwing star(much like Tsubaki) she then hurled it as hard as she could. It landed just before the trial. Suddenly there was a piercingly loud shriek. Kit covered her ears to prevent the sound from splitting her eardrums. Suddenly Crona jumped at her.

"Miko, you lousy mutt get over here and transform!" Kit shouted as a sword appeared in her hand and she blocked Crona's attack. She then used her free hand and hit him with her soul wavelength. Crona cried in pain and fell to the ground, he went to stand when he felt Kit's foot on his chest. The blade of her sword pointed at his neck.

"You've got some nerve for attacking me out of the blue brat," She said an insane grin forming on her face, "So what should I cut to make you pay for that?"

"Crona! Get up you stupid kid! If this girl kills us I'll haunt you in the afterlife!" Ragnarock shouted.

"What? No! I don't think I can deal with dying and I don't know if I can deal with you haunting me!" Crona shouted back. Kit stopped and released Crona.

"You work for the Witch Medusa don't you?" She asked, Crona nodded.

"Miss Medusa ordered that we bring you to her." He said, Kit cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"So you attack me?" Kit said leaning forward toward Crona. He flinched, "Works for me! Take me to your master."

~0~

"So the second soul dwelling inside Kitten Blackbone has been released," Lord Death said, Stein nodded.

"The seal placed around her was removed, whoever did managed to slip by Kitten's defense and remove the necklace from around her." He explained.

"Aw man this is bad, Lord Death barely made it out the last time that brat came to fight." Spirit said, "Now what are we going to do?"

"Tea anyone?" Lord Death asked.

"I hardly think this is a time for Tea Lord Death, if something's not done soon Kit's going to attack the DWMA." Spirit said, Lord Death sighed.

"I suppose you're right," He said, "There's no time to waste, unfortunately Kitten has left the City. And out of my rage to find her."

"So what now then?" Stein asked, Lord Death thought for a long time before speaking again.

"Professor Stein, prep the meisters; Blackstar, Maka, and Kidd." He said. Spirit stared.

"Wait a minute, their one star meisters, there's no way they can take Kit now that she's been fully released." He said, "They'll be—"

"I understand your concern, however, if we do not bring Kitten back to death City we can't very well put the seal back on her." Lord Death said, Spirit went silent. He was right, "Besides that, the young Kitten's soul is still inside somewhere in her body, which means they still have a fighting chance. While they're fighting Kitten, Stein can work on another seal, this one will have to be stronger than the last."

"Yes sir." Stein said.

Later Kidd, Maka, Blackstar, Liz and Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki arrived at Lord Death's room. Stein had done his part and told them to wait there. While Lord Death told them about the situation.

"Hiya Kids how ya doin?" Lord death said in his normal cheery tone. Kidd narrowed his eyes.

"It turns out our friend Kitten Blackbone has two souls within her, one of which is dangerous and running free, and nearly killed us all, and you ask us how we're doing?" He growled, the others stared, that wasn't like Kidd at all. He seemed to be affected most by Kitten's leaving. Lord Death sighed.

"I'm sure you're all worried about your friend," He said, "Which is why I am going to ask you all to go after Kitten and Miko. She has left the City and as you all know I can't very well leave the city to persue her myself. You must find her and bring her back."

"But Lord Death, even Professor Stein could barely hold her off, how can we possibly manage to fight Kitten?" Maka asked.

"The person you saw was not Kitten Blackbone, the girl you all know." Death said, "You all must remember that, until Kit is sealed away you will have to see her as an enemy, not your friend."

The group of weapons and meisters were silent for a long time. The very idea of fighting someone they had grown close to was almost impossible to imagin, yet here they were about to.

"The saftey of Death City rests on your shoulders," Death said, "But don't you worry once the seal has been replaced Kit will no longer be around and Kitten will be free once again. Do you undertand? Cheer up, and bring back Kit so that we can help her!"

The group nodded and then turned to leave, once gone Stein walked through the hallway to Lord death, and gave him a serious look.

"Lord death I think we should talk about what we might have to do if the young meisters don't manage to save Kitten." He said, Spirit gave the two a look, "Should we call the brother?"

"Wait what are you talking about?" He asked. Death let out another sigh.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," He said, "But if Kidd and the others can't manage to bring Kit back, we'll have to get ride of both souls. We'll have to kill Kitten Blackbone."

**Heavy stuff. Seriously. So anyhow incase me explaining Kitten's twin souls was confusing here's a more simple version. Kitten was born with two souls; Kit, who's the crazy bad, and Kitten who's the sweet good soul. Kit's evil and infected by insanity, and Kitten well…she's not. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! REVIEW!**


End file.
